The Island
by TokyoBlueBerry
Summary: A tie in to a friend's fic. My character Lizzy get kidnapped and taken to an island.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy ran through Viridan Forest as quickly as she could. Sweat was already forming on her forhead and her breathing was getting more difficult. Her legs were already burning and ready to quit on her at any moment. She could not remember the last time she had to run as hard or fast as she was. Then again she never recalled having a need to push herself so hard. Her only thought was to make it to her pokecenter in the middle of the forest, at least there she stood a chance. The Rocket's would be in her world and they wouldn't last long.

Soon the smile on her face gew bigger seeing the old debilitated pokecenter. Maybe two hundred yards more and she would be safe. The pokecenter wasn't the only reason for the smile. She had always got a thrill out of being in dangerous situations. Another fifty yards closer, she was almost there. She could begin to feel the odd sinsation in the air her barrier gave off.

As she passed another tree she was stopped dead in her tracks. What air was left was forced from her lungs, as well as some blood. A look down revealed a large branch had been slammed into her stomache. Lizzy took a step back holding her stomache as a Rocket grunt that seemed very familiar to her stepped out.

As Lizzy fell watching the grun step closer she heard a low buzzing sound. The grunt stopped in his tracks as a number of stingers shot in to the ground close to his feet. Both people looked up to see Henry, Lizzy's Beedrill hovering in the air glaring the grunt. Lizzy could only smile seeing her trusted pokemon coming to her rescue. As she stared at the Beedrill the grunt let fell over over. She quickly glanced over seeing Laffeye, her Haunter phasing through a tree.

They weren't the only ones there. Lizzy's Mismagius, Katherine appeared at her side. She reached down helping Lizzy to her feet. "Thanks all you." Lizzy spoke as she leaned against Katherine for support. The very small victory was shorted live when they all spotted something else infront of them. Lizzy could only tell it was a pokemon, but not what kind. All she could see was a large black area made up of swirling shadows.

"How is that possible?" Lizzy asked allowed. She had never seen a pokemon who's soul was as damaged as the one infront of her. "Get back!" Was all Lizzy got out before there was a bright flash of purple light, forcing her to shield her eyes. Once they were open she saw her Haunter and Beedrill laying on the ground. "How?"

Lizzy quickly noticed purple sparks dancing around inside the shadows, meaning the pokemon was going for another attack. Her eyes closed tightly bracing for the flash and impact. There was a loud explosion and nothing else. Slowly Lizzy opened one eye seeing what happened. "Rogers!" Lizzy squealed seeing her Wynaut standing infront of her. "Good job Rogers." The small pokemon let out a loud cry followed by what seemed like a laugh. They both watched as the pokemon stood as if nothing had happened.

Slowly a large purple aura started forming around the pokemon. Wynaut turned to Lizzy giving her a large smile. It let out a cheerful cry as it's body started to be taken over by a white aura. "Rogers don't!" Lizzy shouted seeing a white Aura starting to form around the other pokemon. The Wynaut jumped up and down letting out another cheerful cry followed by a laugh. Lizzy's closed her eyes tights seeing the sparks dancing wildly around the pokemon again. "You better survive you goofy bastard." Lizzy spoke allowed before the blinding flash of light.

Once it had time to die down, Lizzy opened her eyes again. Seeing her Wynaut laying on the ground caused her legs to loose all their strength. She fell to her knees scooping the Wynaut into her arms. She bought the head up to her lips giving it a small kiss, before speaking softly. "Thank you. I promise..." The woman's words were cut off, hearing a low growl. Her eyes shot open in fear seeing the pokemon standing in the very spot as before.

"How!" Lizzy screamed. "Destiny Bond should have taken you out!" There was odd sound from the pokemon almost as if it were laughing at her. "I swear I'll make you Pay!" Lizzy cried out in anger. In responce the pokemon sent out the the lightening like sparks flying towards the girl. The bright purple was the last thing Lizzy saw before everything went black.

Lizzy let out a painful moan as she began to wake up and regain the feeling in her body. The first thing she noticed was the uncomfortable cot she was laying on. Nothing but a flimsy piece of mattress thrown over some springs that had out lived their life. She gently placed her arm over her face hoping to provice some comfort to herself. Slowly Lizzy tried to piece together what had happened to her. The last thing she could recall was the pokemon, or at least what she believed was a pokemon. The only thing she could make out was the dead black smoke that was it's damaged soul. Never had she ever seen a pokemon in such horrible condition.

After the creature, her thoughts began shifting to her own pokemon, Henry, Laffeye, and Rogers. She prayed they had all managed to survive and were all safe. Escpially Rogers. He gave his life to save her. Only he would so something like that while keeping a smile on his face. "So stupid" Lizzy whispered as a single tear managed to escape her eyes. How could he have done something so wreckless?

After she spoke, Lizzy was greeted by a male voice speaking just above a whisper. "Glad you're awake." Lizzy grumbled as she rolled over on her side. She began to open her eyes slowly brasing herself for any discomfort. Luckily the room was barely lit, providing no harm to her eyes. "Take a few minutes to collect yourself. I gotta take you to see the boss. He'll explain everything."

Lizzy struggled to force herself up in a siting position. She slowly shook her head getting her thoughts together. If she was going to meet the boss she had to at least be half way on her game. She gave a smile and stood from her cot speaking in a joyful voice. "We can't keep him waiting, let's go."

A few minutes later Lizzy was taken into a rather large room. Which didn't seem much more different from her cell. It's only larger and had a long table in the center with a chair on each end. It was looking like something she wouldn't mind calling home herself. No question it was one of the old bases used by Magma or Aqua during their attempt at destroying the world. Lizzy glanced around once more before walking over and taking a seat in the closet chair.

Almost of a person was waiting for her sit, there came a male voice. "Lizzy, I'm so glad you could make it." The voice was all Lizzy needed to know who it was speaking to her. "Or perhaps you would preferre I call you Ms..."

"Say it and I'll personally make sure you're my next patient... Giovanni!" Lizzy gave a sly smirk at the last word. Crossing her arms under her chest she watched as the man named came into the light and took a seat. "I gotta say. I never would have thought Jenny and the others would have gotten you so bad. This place is so below you."

Giovanni gave a sly smirk at Lizzy's remark. He knew she was gonna try her best to get to him, like all the others. "It's not much, but I assure you it is in far better shape than what you used to call home."

Depsite her control, Lizzy's eyes shot open in fear and panic. He wouldn't have gone so far as to destor the pokemoncenter. At least she hoped not. "Cut the crap Geo, why am I here and what have you done to my darlings?"

Giovanni smiled seeing he had touched one of her nerves. "Your pokemon are safe for the time being." Giovanni calmy rose from the table, hit a small button on a panel Lizzy failed to mention. Doing so caused a screen to lower from the cieling. Once it came on Lizzy saw the pokemon from before, only this time she was able to clearly see it. The pokemon was covered in metal suit with tubes and wires running all through it. "You're staring at the most powerful pokemon known to man. Created from dna of mew himself. I call him Mewtwo."

Lizzy couldn't stop herself from slowly raising from her seat, as Giovanni continued. "There's only one problem, I lack full control. You are just the person to help me. I know your special talent, as you far to aware of. All those years I spent time and money covering it all up for you. Now is the time for you to repay your dept."

"There is no dept!" Lizzy quick shot back, her voice full of anger. "You were only covering your own ass! All those experiments were for your own fucked up ego! If you think I'm helping you forget it!"

Giovanni stood staring at the screen for a moment before turning back to the table. "I know you Lizzy. You were practically drooling from the mouth when you saw how corrupted his soul was. You can't tell me that there is one part of your being that doesn't want to take that pokemon apart." Lizzy glanced back at the screen to the pokemon. Giovanna was right. She had always dreamed of running across a pokemon who soul was so badly damaged. Part of her wanted to strap it to an operating table and start digging it. Still she wasn't interested in doing it for something as evil as Giovanni would dream up. Her only interest would be to repair the sould of the pokemon, not corrupt it even more.

Lizzy gave a smile staring the man in the eyes. "Not one part. I would much rather experiment on you instead. So before I give in to temptions I'm taking my leave."

"You wouldn't dream of leaving without your darlings would you?" Giovanni added getting a stunned look from Lizzy. With a push of a button the screen went from Mewtwo to her own pokemon. Her Beedrill and Wynaut locked in cells, and her Mismagius and Haunter contained in some kind of tubes. "You can leave if you want, but your pokemon stay. After all our scientist need some practice to be able to do your kind of work."

"You bastard!" Lizzy screamed drawing her fist back charging at the man. She made it about three feet from the man before her body was slammed to the floor. Giovanni's persian stood above Lizzy pinning her shoulders to the floor. The pokemon released a loud hiss showing it's teeth to the woman. "Get this stray of pokemon off me!" The words only caused the pokemon to force one of claws out slowly digging into Lizzy's shoulder. Lizzy just gritted her teeth try her best not to scream.

"Enough Persian." Giovanni spoke, causing the pokemon to step off Lizzy. In a very calm manner the pokemon walked over taking a seat at Giovanni's side. "I'll give you a day to think things over. For every day I don't get an answer, one of your pokemon will pay the price."

"You wouldn't!" Lizzy shot back.

Giovanna just ignored her can called out. "Guard! Escort Lizzy back to her cell!" That was all Lizzy got from the man before he walk towards the back. As he neared the wall a secret door revealed it's self. Before closing it, he turned and gave Lizzy one last smirk. "I suggest you think very hard." 


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Lizzy woken up a bang on her cell door. She could only managed a grumble after having very little sleep. The whole day and night she sat up worrying about all her pokemon and what Giovanni would actually do to them. As she laid there she heard the guard's voice. "Here's some grub Lizzy, you must be hungry." The voice sounded so familiar to the woman. Yet she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Perhaps it was just the whole ordeal getting to her. "Also a change of clothes, compliments of Giovanni."

"Giovanna feeds and clothes his prisoners now? I'm suprised." Lizzy chuckled as she sat up looking at the door as a tray of food was slid inside through a thin slot. After looking she noticed some of it had already been ate. It took her a second to realize what had happen. "Grunts aren't known for sharing their own rations."

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the door. Lizzy caught a flash of light followed by the person coughing. "Shut up, I'm high, so quit complaining. Now hurry up and change before the actual guard gets back."

Lizzy started to question the man, but she could hear his footsteps leaving the door. There was something so damn familiar about that grunt. Why the hell couldn't she figure it out? Lizzy tried to shake it off as she picked up the pile of clothes on the floor. "Screw you Gio!" She said aloud holding the clothes up, looking less than amused.

After some time Lizzy was lead to what she was guessing was the lab area. Everything was almost empty except for a few machines and tables. As she expected there was Giovanni already standing in the center of the room waiting. As he turned to face her a wicked smile grew across his face. "You look so much better than your other rags." He enjoyed seeing the woman wearing her old Rocket uniform.

Lizzy crossed her arms under her chest at the man's comment. She could feel a chill race up her spine, but it wasn't from the tempature and her lack of clothing. Rather from the feeling from having Giavonna giving her a once over.

"Allow me to interduce you to the pokemon you'll be working with." Lizzy remained quiet as the man started walking away towards the back. He lead the woman to another room with Mewtwo standing with the armor and tubes connected to his body. "Such an amazing site to behold."

Lizzy coughed as she drew closer to the pokemon. The soul was far worse than she remembered. It was to the point it was like trying to breath in a smoked filled chamber. "This an abomination of nature." Lizzy spoke staring at the dark void that the pokemon's soul created. "I'm not having anything to do with this."

Giovanni gave a light chuckle, before looking over at one of his scientist and giving him a nod. "Are you so sure?" As he spoke the scientist left the room but quickly returned with one of the tubes containing Lizzy's Mismagius. "One more time. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Katherine!" Lizzy shouted before racing towards the tube holding her pokemon. She didn't get far, as two rocket grunts grabbed her from behind. "You bastard what are you going to do!"

Giovanni glanced at the pokemon then back to Lizzy. "Last chance. Will you help?"

Lizzy jerked her arms free spitting on Giovanni's tie. "Let Katherine go now!"

"Very well." Giovanni spoke in a calm manner as he pulled his napkin from his pocket to wipe off his tie. He looked over to Mewtwo giving the pokemon a nod, causing small sparks to begin to dance in the air. Lizzy could only watch as the pokemon turned it's head slightly looking at her Mismagius. Without warning Katherine let out a hellish cry. The pokemon jerked it's body voilently against the tube, placing it's arms against it's head.

"Katherine!" Was all Lizzy could scream as the pokemon releashed another cry as it's body began twisting like person would do to a rag. "Stop it you bastard!" Lizzy stomped as hard she could on one of grunt's foot getting one arm free, and quickly snatched the other. She raced over throwing herself against the glass tube with tears streaming down her face. As hard as she could she began banging on the glass in hopes of breaking it. "Katherine!... You proved you fucking point Giovanni! Stop it already!"

Giovanni gave Mewtwo a nod causing the torment to stop. "Still refuse?"

Lizzy ignored the man keeping her attention on Katherine. "I'm so sorry." She whispered placing her the palm of her hand on the tube. Slowly she lowered her head letting her tears fall to the floor as she places her forhead beside her hand. "I'm sorry Katherine..." She whipsered once more in hopes that the pokemon could hear her somehow. For a brief second Lizzy thought she heard a faint cry from the pokemon, but she couldn't bring herself to look up. Her heart was to full of guilt and shame.

The room was quite for a what seemed like hours. The only thing that could be heard was the faint sobbing of Lizzy. After some time one of the scientist walked over grabbing the cart the tube had been rolled in on. As he pushed the cart away Lizzy's hand slid along the tube until there was nothing left, and it fell to her knees. "I swear on my life Giovanni I'll make you pay. If it's the last thing I ever do, I will see you suffer and beg for the death that will never come."

Giovanni remained untouched by the woman's promise. He had heard that speach so many times in his life, and yet there he stood. "You have only a few hours to clear your mind. I don't want you distracted when you start work. Grunts, take her back to her cell." With that said Giovanni turned and left the room, not giving Lizzy any chance to respond.

Lizzy struggled against the Grunts trying to break free. She had to make it to Katherine, her Masmgius. She wasn't going to let Giovanni do what it ever it was he had in mind. As she fought to free herself she picked up on the sparks coming from Mewtwo. Then there was nothing but hellish scream. A scream unlike anything she had heard.

Lizzy's eyes, shot open! Her face was pale white and her forhead as pouring sweat. She quickly wiped her face looking around the lab. She glanced down to see her hand shaking with enough force to toss the object in it. A look up revealed the monster that had caused her Mismagius so much pain. The hell spawn that Giovanni himself had created, and now forcing her to work on. She stared the pokemon then back down to her hand that was holding the blade she had been using.

Lizzy could see herself stabbing the blade into the sleeping pokemon's neck and slicing it open. The urge to kill the creature was so strong, the she unknowing mode the blade in her hand getting it ready to carry out her actions. Out of nowhere Lizzy could hear the cry of her Mismagius, as if it was trying to tell Lizzy not to do it. She quickly glanced around the lab, seeing nothing but the machines and the sleeping Mewtwo.

Lizzy dropped the blade on the small table and took a step back. She had to some clean air in her lungs, air that was polluted by the pokemon's soul. As she got far enough away and breathing, she dropped to her knees. She had the perfect chance to end Giovanni's dreams. Part of her knew she had to do it. If this creature was as powerful as Giovanni believes then there was no way he could be allowed to control it.

Her attention went back to the group of blades on the table. All she had to do was just get up and grab one. It would be over quickly and the world would be better off. Lizzy slowly rose to her feet, having made her mind up. "I can't allow one such as you to live." She spoke aloud stepping closer to the creature.

When reached the table to went to pick up one of the blades. As she did her Mismagius's cry shot through her mind. "I have to do this!" Lizzy shouted loosing the grib on the blade. Why couldn't Katherine understand? If anyone knew why Mewtwo shouldn't live Katherine would. Her thoughts were shattered as the blade she dropped was surrounded by a purple light. Slowly the blade rose from the table and floated over to the sleeping creature. She walked over staying behind the blade, watching is it stopped above Mewtwo and pointed straight at his neck.

Once again the images filled Lizzy's mind. She could see herself cutting Mewtwo's neck, killing him. Only this time when she cut him she had a demented smile on her face as the blood squirted everywhere. As if her body was no longer under her control Lizzy reached out taking the blade. As her hand wrapped around, she slung the blade across the room. "God Dammit!" She screamed stepping back.

As she took a step back a voice entered her mind. "Such a worthless waist of life." The voice was deep and almost metallic sounding. "You can not even kill one being to save countless others. You deserve to live as much as I do."

Lizzy's eyes shot open in fear, realizing where the voice was coming from. "You're supposed to be out. Beyond the use of your powers. This isn't possible."

"Don't be so stupid as think, your human drugs can fully impair me. My power is equall to nothing of this world. Not even your so called attempts to help control me could make me flinch."

Lizzy cautiously took a few steps closer to the pokemon. As she did the soul grew even darker, making it even harder to breath. "Then why? Why are you listening to Giovanni? Why Katherine?" The girl screamed her questions at the pokemon.

There was a moment of silence between the two until she got her answer. "The power, the challenge. The human called Giovanni is nearly serving me up the so called best and strongiest of this planet. So far I am unimpressed."

"You're lieing." Lizzy shot back in anger. "You can tell yourself that, but we both know you're nothing but Giovanni's lap-dog!" At those words Lizzy's body was thrown through the air. As she hit the floor, she noticed all the straps, and tubes were thrown off the pokemon. I quickly sat but quickly dissapeared. Before Lizzy couldn't even try to think to look it she was lifted off the ground. She could the pokemon's hand wrap around her neck cutting off her air.

Her eyes grew in fear, seeing Mewtwo's eyes being replaced by what looked like purple flames. "You shall know my just a small fraction of my powers." Mewtwo spoke full of anger.

The flames grew large, but were quickly replaced by it's normal eyes as Giovanni's voice yelled out. "Mewtwo! Release the woman now!" Mewtwo turned and glared at the man. After a few seconds of silence Mewtwo threw Lizzy's body across the room hitting the back wall. "We have a far more powerful apponent for you. Zapdos just appeared near out island."

Lizzy sat on the floor leaning against the wall for support. Coughing a small amount of blood out, as she tried her best to get her breath. She could barely make out what Giovanni was telling the pokemon. What ever it was caused the pokemon to raise up in the air and vanish. Once it was gone Giovanna looked at Lizzy on the floor. For a brief moment, maybe not even a second, Lizzy could have sworn there was some look of conern about him. Hell maybe she just hit her head harder than she thought.

It was only a matter of minutes before Lizzy saw one of the grunts enter the room. He quickly knelt down placing his hand on her neck checking to see if she was still alive. "Come on Liz, Don't you dare die on me. Hang on long enough for me to get you the healing area." Lizzy just gave the grunt as small grumble as she was lifted off the floor. "I'm far to sober for this shit." Was the last thing Lizzy recalled the Grunt saying before she closed eyes drifting off. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!" A female voice called out getting Lizzy's attention. Lizzy shook her head seeing a female rocket grunt standing infront of her. "Quit napping on the job." Before Lizzy could respond the woman shoved a tray into her stomache. Lizzy looked down seeing a group of pokeballs. "Heal these pokemon and get them ready for cloning."

Lizzy gave the female grunt a nod standing to her feet. She had forgotten Giovanni had forced her to wear her old rocket uniform. After another glance at the pokeballs, she gave the grunt a confused smile. "Sorry, I'm new. Where do I place these when they're done?"

The female grunt placed her head in her palm shaking it. "Place them in the basket to the right of the healing machine, some one will pick them up." Before Lizzy could ask anything else the woman was quick to leave. Lizzy slowly made her way to the healing machine, placing the pokeballs inside. As she waited she noticed one of the scientist walking up.

He looked at the machine, then back to lizzy. She gave the man a quick smile before looking back the machine. Once it finished, she reached taking the pokeballs out and setting them on the left side of the machine. "All your's!" Lizzy placing the pokeballs to her belt as if they were her own.

The scientist shook his head with a smile. "Sorry, I was just waiting for pokemon and thought that maybe that was them."

"There was some here earlier, but another lab person took them." Lizzy lied looking at the empty basket. She then turned and pointed towards a door near the one the scientist had came in. "I think he went that way." When the scientist turned and ran off Lizzy couldn't stop herself from giggling. There was no way she was going to allow Giovanni to ruin another trainer's or pokemon's life. When the coast was clear she set the pokeballs back on the tray and hurried off to where the female grunt had went.

She soon found herself in a room watching a number of rocket grunt moving around a table. When she got close enough she could see a young man laying on the table passed out. As she got closer another rocket grunt stepped in her way. Before the man could speak Lizzy quickly held up the pokeballs. "The lab guys said they were fnished with these. What's going on?"

"The new ones are always so clueless." The grunt mumbled pushing past Lizzy with the pokeballs.

"Well?" Lizzy asked as the man kept walking. "What's going on?"

Before her answer came, an older woman came up from behind grabbing her shoulders. "He's taking the test, like they all do. Now get out of our way." Before Lizzy could protest, the woman had already shoved her halfway to the door. She quickly stopped and spun Lizzy around. "Oh! You're her aren't you?" The woman asked in a surprised voice. "You're the one the boss personally choose to work on Mewtwo."

Lizzy gave a nod, looking around confused. "You know about that?"

The woman let out a laugh. "Of course, there isn't a nurse who doesn't know about you. What is it like? None of us have actually seen it, except for the lab-rats."

Lizzy reached up rubbing her neck, recalling what had happened earlier. She gave the woman a chuckle glancing at the floor. "It's something I wont forget. I wish it was someone else working with it."

The nurse laughed. "The pressure's that bad huh?"

"You have no idea." Lizzy answered. "If you'll please excuse me. I must get back, I'm sure Giovanni would hate to see me missing."

"I'm sure he would be." The nurse answered. "I have to get back to this one as well. He'll be fine, worst case is one hell of a headache when he wakes up."

As Lizzy turned to leave she went face first into someone standing behind her. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, followed by Giovanni's voice. "There you are Lizzy. I was scared you ran off." Slowly Giovanni applied pressure to Lizzy's shoulder forcing her to smile. "Come now, Mewtwo awaits. I do hope he is well enough to see me when he awakens?"

"Yes sir!" The nurse quickly answered giving the man a salute.

Giovanni gave a nod turning around and forcing Lizzy to do the same. "Return to Mewtwo, and if you think about leaving again, there is gonna be a grunt at each exit."

Lizzy stood against one of the walls with her arms crossed under her chest. She just stared across the room at Mewtwo laying on the table. There was no way that she was going to get near that thing again. It what it claimed was true, then there was nothing else that Lizzy could do. Even if there was she wasn't going to attempt it. She knew the pokemon may be asleep but at the same time it was well aware of what was going on.

While she stared, she slowly uncrossed her arms and placed her right hand on her neck where Mewtwo had held it earlier. It was something that wasn't planning on repeating. That was most likely what Mewtwo was hoping for. Just waiting for her to get close so he could finish what he had started.

After what seemed like hours of silence Lizzy finally spoke out loud. "You may fool Giovanni with the act, but you're not fooling me." At the comment she could hear a slight metalic chuckle in her mind. She took a step closer trying to push pas her fear. When she took another step close she noticed something that caused her to stop in her tracks. Something that made her give a sly smirk.

A slight chuckle escaped her as she moved closer. "You almost had me fooled." A few more steps and she was standing right beside Mewtwo. Slowly she reached out and touched a spot on his arm. The pokemon's whole body jumped causing Lizzy to do the same. "How much power did you use?" She asked aloud, getting no responce. This only caused her to grow more cocky and press the spot on his arm again. As before his body jumped. "A legenday like Zapdo would surely take alot."

At those words there was a small purple spark, and Lizzy was sent falling back a few feet on her butt. This only made the young woman laugh. Her eyes took on an evil look as she picked herself up from the floor. With out thinking she grabbed a blade from a near by table. Before Lizzy knew what she was doing, she had managed to climb up on the pokemon. All she could see at the moment was the dark swirl that was it's soul. "Such a beautiful disgusting site. I wanted to get a hold of this sense I first saw you."

With a quick flick of her wrist a small hair thin cut appeared on Mewtwo's chest. Surprisingly the pokemon made no attempt to move or remove the girl from sitting on top of her. Lizzy laughed seeing the red blood showing up. "You didn't cry at all, you're such a strong patient." She leaned her body until she was almost laying on top of the pokemon, so hear mouth was by his ear. "Let's see how much you can take."

Lizzy sat back and pressed the blade against his shoulder. Slowly she began adding pressure. It didn't take much before the blood began coming out. Blood wasn't all that came out, a small string of the black smoke came out as well. This caused lizzy to smile. "Now we're getting somewhere." She quickly slung the blade into the air slinging the blood around the area and on herself. The site caused the girl to laugh more.

She quickly jabbed the blade into the pokemon's other shoulder, and slung even more blood around, along with more black smoke. "That was a good one." She lowered herself back down on the pokemon getting next to his head again. Smearing blood over her uniform. "Such a dirty soul. Don't worry we'll have you clean in not time."

As she picked herself up a male voice cried out getting her attention. "What the hell are you doing!" Lizzy laughed seeing one of the Rocket Grunts that were in charged of guarding the room.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Lizzy cried out throwing the blade across the room. The grunt let out a scream as the blade hit the side of his leg. Lizzy shook her head at the man. "You made me get my tool dirty. What are we going to." Before Lizzy could finish she was tackled off the pokemon.

As she hit the floor she looked up seeing another grunt. "Lizzy what the hell are you doing?" The grunt cried out.

As she looked at him it all started to come to her. "Case!" The man was cought off guard as Lizzy quickly shot up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Case quickly snapped to his sense and pulled Lizzy away. "Liz! What the hell is wrong with you? If Giovanni was to see this."

Lizzy shook her head looking at herself covered in blood, then back to the pokemon on the table. It was hard for her to keep from smiling knowing what she did. As much as she hated to admit it, it felt wonderful to be able to dig into a pokemon, after trying to keep herself from doing it.

"I don't know Case." Lizzy started. "I was trying to keep my distance, and then there was a purple flash..." Lizzy stoped with her eyes growing wide. "That hell spawn Giovanni created, it was his doing?" She turned staring at the pokemon laying on the table. She was caught off guard when she noticed all the wounds she inflicted were all healed. Lizzy quickl jumped to her feet and charged at the pokemon, "You son of a bitch! You were screwing with my mind!"

Case let out a scream taking off after the girl. "Lizzy! Get back!" Once again he lept through the air tackeling the woman to the floor. As they hit the floor a string of flames shot through the air. "Damn a Houndoom!" Case looked around the room in a panic for a moment trying to figure out what to do.

Lizzy looked up at him smiling. "I often picture us in this position." Case released a small chuckle, rolling his eyes. "We gotta make a break to the room on the right. Laffeye is in there."

Case gave a nod wrapping his arms around Lizzy and forcing them both to roll out of the of another flamethrower attack. He reached to his side pulling out one of his pokeballs. "Get ready to run." Lizzy gave a nod as Case jumped away from her holding out his pokeball. "Telsa! Take care of this fucker!"

A female Raichu appeared infront of Case looking around the room. Her sights quickly fell on the houndoom. "Let's take this thing out with a quick attack." The Raichu gave a small cry and a smile beore taking off. The houndoom roared throwing another flamethrower attack. The Raichu giggled as it bounced around the flames doing small tricks. "Lizzy make a break for it."

Lizzy gave a nod to Case before crawling to her feet and making a reak for the door. Case turned his attention back to the battle at hand. "Use thunder punch!" Case shouted his order to Telsa. The Raichu gave a nod jumping from spot to spot as the houndoom attacked it and missed. Case shook his head before planting his face in the palm of his hand. "Quit show boating and fnish this." The Raichu gave a nod before leaping into the air drawing it's fist back.

After seeing the attack so many times Case shieled his eyes knowing what was about to happen. The room was filled with a blinding light quickly followed by the painful cries of the houndoom. Case chuckled placing a cigarette in his mouth. "Nice work." He patted himself down a couple times. "Where the hell?" Case asked aloud looking for his lighter.

Telsa let out a cheerful cry getting the man's attention. "You bitch." Case laughed seeing the pokemon holding his lighter. She stood there a moment arching an eyebrow to the man. Case released a heavy sigh shaking his head. "Alright, you can have a puff, just give me the lighter. Only one puff though. I don't need your ass getting Cancer or something." 


End file.
